Advice From Quinn
by KaelynnLovesGerard
Summary: Oneshot. Before regionals, Finn and Quinn bump into each other and have a little talk.


**So this is set before regionals...just had this idea in my head and couldn't get it out.**

Finn Hudson is ridiculously nervous.

His bright new idea that came to him an hour ago is turning over and over in his mind. His plan to ask Rachel out right before they perform their medley together has come all of a sudden, and his stomach is flipping as he plans every detail.

Finn supposes that he has been infatuated with Rachel from their first kiss, but in the last few months, he has been feeling more mature feelings for her. Lust, some people may have said; but he thinks there was a better word for it, one that sums up his feelings much better.

Even now he can't look around the room without having his eyes come to rest on her face. He catches her eye this time, and she smiles and looks down, brushing her hair behind her ear. He feels the corners of his own mouth twitch, yearning to just cross the room and ask her out now.

"We've got one thing they don't have," Mr. Schuester is saying as Finn comes out of his reverie. His mind snaps to attention, and he cocks his head out of curiosity. Everyone waits for to finish his thought.

"Finn's dancing!" he exclaims brightly, trying to raise morale, as if the answer is obvious. Everyone laughs heartily, all save Finn, who blushes and has gone back to contemplating his Rachel plan. He glances at her out of the corner of his eye again, and she returns it with a smile, not lowering her head in embarrassment.

Mr. Schuester promptly informs them that they will be going on in a mere three minutes, and to get ready. They all march boisterously out of the room, pumped and excited.

As he tries to get up front and nearer to Rachel, Finn accidentally bumps into Quinn. He begins to mumble an apology to her, but stops when he sees the look on her face.

Despite his anger toward her, he still cares about the girl he once loved, (and, to be honest, still has some feelings for). Even though she completely humiliated him and betrayed him, he wants to inquire further and figure out the reason behind the troubled look on her face.

"You okay?" he asks with the half smile that once made Quinn's knees go weak.

"Yeah," she says dismissively. "Santana . . . she took me out to eat. Tacos, you know?" She nods at him and begins to walk on. He grabs her arm and spins her around to face him.

"Really, what's wrong?" he asks, more concern in his voice this time.

"I'm just feeling a little . . ." she begins, then continues quietly. "I saw the way you were looking at her in there."

Everyone has passed them now, leaving Finn to gawk at her alone.

She avoids his stare, a light blush creeping onto her face. "I just can't help but feel a little jealous." His eyes widen even more.

"But . . .you and Puck . . ."

". . .are getting there," she finishes for him. "I still care about you, you know."

"I still care about you, too," Finn tells her, deciding to be honest. "But, Quinn, I-"

"-love Rachel."

Her statement stuns him even more than her telling him that she's jealous. Love Rachel? He thinks that Quinn is overreacting, trying to turn his life into even more of a telenovela, but then stops himself.

He nods in realization. "Yeah, I do."

"Then tell her that," Quinn says fiercely, surprising him. "Tell her that, and she won't ever do you wrong like I have." She finishes her sentence, flourishing her swollen stomach.

Finn reaches out and rubs her arm. They share a look, a look of understanding. They gaze into each other's eyes, and for one terrifying moment he thinks that she is going to kiss him. But then one tear falls down her cheek, she turns away. Finn knows that she is still in love with him; but he can't bring himself to fully forgive her, and doesn't say anything.

"Guys!" a voice interrupts his thoughts, a voice Finn recognizes as Mr. Schu. "One minute!"

He and Quinn share one last look, and she nods toward the entrance to the auditorium, where Rachel is standing.

"Go," she says, sniffling a bit and wiping her eyes. She smiles slightly through her tears, placing a hand on her stomach. "Go tell her. Go make Rachel Berry the happiest girl in the world." She pauses for a moment, before placing a kiss lightly on his smooth cheek.

He stands there, shocked, before saying, "Wish me luck." Quinn nods, biting her lip. He begins to walk away from her, before turning around for the last time. "Oh, and Quinn?"

"Yeah?" she asks, taking a deep breath, her eyes smoldering.

"Thank you."

He runs toward the entrance to the auditorium, watching Quinn follow the rest of the glee club. The lobby is now deserted, except for Finn and Rachel.

_Don't screw this up, man_, he thinks, exhaling and snapping his fingers. He sees Rachel in his peripheral vision, and turns to her.

Rachel jogs to him, her smile radiant. "You'll do great," she tells him. Her eyes shine with excitement, and there is a spring in her step.

Finn waits, about to ask her to be his girlfriend.

But what slips out is, "I love you."

Rachel's smile falters, her face unsure, and then returns. Her eyes gleam, and she nods slightly, going back to her position. She glances shyly at him before turning back towards the door, her smile seeming permanently fixed on her beautiful face.

Finn silently thanks Quinn and turns to the auditorium door, sure that they can do this. He's flying right now, exhilaration flooding his brain, every nerve in his body a live wire. And nothing can bring him down.

**Reviews? **

**Man, I loves me some Finchel...plus that's the most adorable pairing name ever. MUCH better than Frerard. Hehe.**


End file.
